transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Revival 5
Sunstreaker sneers as Rod enters Firestone says, "Sunstreaker, cut it out." Kup nods to Rodimus, "I think all is ready lad." Firestone says, "Rod, do you need security? In case something goes wrong." Rodimus Prime takes a quick breath. "Yeah. Yeah.. I'll want people monitoring stuff." Sunstreaker says, "Especially with Dark Vixen running around." Sunstreaker waits impatiently to enter the lab Firestone says, "Sir, thank you." Firestone says, "Kup, after you." Firestone holds the door for Kup. Sunstreaker goes right behind Kup Rodimus Prime tightens his jaw in quiet unease, oddly subdued. You move east to the Laboratory... Laboratory Contents: Firestar, Spike, Metal Box, Reconstructed body, Box of Supplies, Body of Optimus Prime, Energon Regulator Firestar frowns at Sunstreaker and Stone, "Security?" Spike is under the computer consle doing some fine tuning. Spike calls out.."Someone hand me the sonic screwdriver.." Sunstreaker says, "I wanna see our leader." Spike holds his hand out for the driver. Firestar hands it down, as she finishes fine tuning the neural net. Spike says, "Thanks.." Sunstreaker would do it, but honestly wants to see this moment. Firestone wanders over behind the new body. Firestone wanders over to her sister. Numerous sounds come from below as Spike rewires the final grid. Spike comes out and sighs.."Done." Firestar is working on a very delicate piece of net connections. Firestar says, "Almost got it up here..." Spike goes over to the energon regulator and looks it over. Spike says, "Energon regulator ready and set." Kup walks over to a comuter screen monitoring the vital signs. As is suspected, all is quiet. Spike nods to Kup respectfully. Reconstructed body An exact copy of Optimus Prime's body lies on one of the lab tables, perfectly aligned to the original in every detail. In fact, the longer you look at it, the more you could swear he was about to just get up and slide off the table, but the optics remain disturbingly blank, unsettling in contrast to the rest of the frame. Firestar sauters the last connections together, "We're ready here..." Spike says, "Ready with regulation systems and montering." Firestone has partially disconnected. Sunstreaker transmits a message via radio. Firestar says, "Starting transfer...now." Kup nods to Rodimus signalling that he is ready to begin. Sunstreaker says, "There, I have taken care of our guard problem" Spike nods and starts the energon regulator. Sunstreaker receives a radio transmission. Rodimus Prime slides around from the back of the room and stands just behind Firestar, watching in almost painful silence. Firestar hopes up the energon lines, filling the body. The energon bubbles and twists through numerious pipes and hoses until it reaches Optimus and it trickles into the new body. Spike says, "activating interlock.." Spike watches the computer monitoring system holoflash up on the wall. Spike says, "Full computer monitoring achieved. Firestar, how's the energon reacting with the components?" Kup watches both the screen and the body, waiting for any change. Sunstreaker opens his optics wide, staring at the new body. Rodimus Prime turns and starts pacing, unable to stand still for long. Firestar says, "Beautifully..." Firestar says, "We're at 57% and rising." Spike says, "Make sure the system isn't flooded with energon.." Spike looks over at the group.."If anyone cares to pray, it's okay by me." Firestar says, "I'm keepin an optic on it, I ain't a rookie, ya know." Spike smiles at the group and nods to Firestar.."I know Firestar.." Sunstreaker tries to keep calm. Rodimus Prime mutters to himself, "... are dead.." You mutter to yourself, "The only gods I know are dead.." Spike blinks.."Damn.." Kup watches as the computer shows Prime's energon level rises. Firestar says, "Sixty-eight percent." Firestar says, "Spike?" Spike says, "Getting bio electric feedback in his central subspacial systems..correcting." Firestar says, "Seventy..." Sunstreaker says, "Fix it!" Spike taps out some commands..it's a minor system at this point.. Firestar says, "Sunny, stow it, seventy three percent, will start full coutdown at 90%" Kup has a worried look on his face, mumbling, "Come on Orion, you can pull through this." Spike says, "Rerouting through backup subspacial system. Got it." Firestar says, "Eighty-five percent." Rodimus Prime pauses by the wall, resting his forehead against it, not watching, mumbling something to himself. Firestar says, "Ninety..." Sunstreaker says, "Come on Prime!" Firestar says, "Ninety-one....Ninety-two....Ninety-three....Ninety-four...what the, line blockage!" Spike says, "No..reroute!" Spike says, "Going to backup lines." Sunstreaker looks shocked. Firestar looks around, "Dammit Stone, your standing on the line, get off!" Sunstreaker mumbles to himself Spike says, "come on Dad..hope your here with me.." Spike muttered that. Sunstreaker says, "Don't let us lose him again Primus, please" Spike looks at Kup.. Firestone says, "I am.." Spike says, "Anything." Rodimus Prime can't help but crack a grim smile. "Firstone, you're supposed to be *protecting* him.." Firestone eeps, and steps off the line. Firestone says, "I'm sorry..." Kup's computer monitor flickers slightly. Firestar watches the energon burble in quickly, "Ninety six!" Firestone stands on her tippy toes and not on any lines. Firestar says, "ninety seven...." Spike monitors and constantly adjusts any power fluctications. Sunstreaker looks annoyed at stone, but can't help but crack a smile Sunstreaker says, "Cross your transistors, guys." Firestar says, "Ninety eight, come on Prime, for Elita...Ninety-nine..." Spike says, "For all of us Prime.." Firestar says, "One hundred..." Kup says, "Hang in there guys, this is one tough bot we're workin with here." Firestar shuts off the lines. Spike mutters.."Come on Prime..till all are one..remember..??" Firestar looks to Rodimus, "Are you ready?" Sunstreaker says, "He best remember" Rodimus Prime regards the body quietly for several moments, then nods. Spike watches over the system.."New neural net is attaching.." Firestar pulls out a hypo, "First Aid came up with this. It should work... Kup pays close attention to his monitor looking for ANY sign of life as the final procedure begins. Spike says, "Kup..is involuntary actions should kick in first.." Rodimus Prime sets Whiz's box on the floor and sits down slowly on the adjacent table. "What's in that thing?" Lynn enters from the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the west. Lynn has arrived. Spike smiles at Lynn Sunstreaker turns to the newcomer Sunstreaker says, "Prime?" Lynn receives a radio transmission from Jack T Stowell. Lynn zooms in. Firestar points to an empty table with only a neural transmitter attached to Optimus; neural net, "Its a mixture of sedatives and stimulates, dont ask, I barely could figure it out." Spike nods.."Let me stabilize one portion Fire.." Sunstreaker says, "Is the Human allowed in here at this point?" Spike says, "Yes..she is." Lynn mutters to Rodimus Prime, "... fiancee's asking for... let... in on... vouch..." Lynn whispers "My fiancee's asking for explanations, can I let him in on this? I'll vouch for him." Rodimus Prime exhales slowly. "All right. Hook me up to your monitors, then.." Spike says, "Neural net stablized..25 percent patterned." Kup nods to Spike, "I know lad, just make sure the thingamajig works. I'll tell you if anything kicks in. Firestar hooks the helmet like device around Rodimus' head, it looks sort of like a VR helmet... Firestar says, "Spike, start up the transference device." Rodimus Prime looks down uneasily at Lynn. "This is high-security. I'd rather not anyone knew unless they have to at this point.." Spike nods nad takes a deep breath.. Lynn nods. "I understand." Spike goes over to a main switch and holds the handle..then..he pulls it down. Rodimus Prime grimaces and resettles one of the information feeds. Lynn receives a radio transmission. Firestar gives Rodimus the sedative injection. Spike says, "Transmission underway." Sunstreaker has disconnected. Kup looks down to SPike, "Energon flow is normal, but it's not self-controlled yet." Rodimus Prime lies down slowly, swallowing hard, and takes another deep breath. "Anything goes weird, take me out of this.." Firestar says, "I will Rodimus...I promise." Kup turns and nods to Rodimus, "Good luck lad." Lynn sits by, seeming a bit saddened. Firestar places a comforting hand on Rod's shoulder, and flips on his examination screen. Spike goes back to his panel.."I know..rerouting control system to body maintance." Rodimus Prime mumbles, "Might take me a while..." Firestar says, "Start counting down from 10, slowly." Spike frowns and makes another correction, the holoflash showing a re-routing of neural energy to his life support system. Rodimus Prime mumbles, "'m trying, Firestar..." Firestone holds... Well, _would_ hold her breath. If she breathed. Spike mutters to himself, "... wish... gone... see Vector Sigma.." Krystal enters from the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the west. Krystal has arrived. Krystal moves carefully, the heavy cloak masking the majority of her stiff motions. Firestar shhs Rodimus, "Just count, Rod...I'm watching over you..." Spike smiles at Krystal and motions her over.. Firestar grins and winks, "Prolly more nervous now." Lynn nods to Krystal. Kup nods solemnly to Krystal. Rodimus Prime's voice trails away uncertainly into silence as the neural activity on the readout dips into a low plateau, then peaks again suddenly, sharply, but he doesn't move. Firestar says, "He's in....Spike, make sure the transfer lines are open." Lynn has connected. Firestar holds a another hypo, in case she needs to bring Rodimus back quickly. Kup turns to his monitor, then to Spike, "Spike, there's some response. It's like Optimus is TRYING to take control, but just can't quite finish it." Spike says, "Re-routing more neural energy..come on Optimus..for us..please.." Spike says, "Transfer line..open and clear." Spike mutters to himself, "... Danny.." Firestar says, "He should be searching the Matrix for what he is looking for..." Krystal swallows and looks back at Rodimus, then Spike, and finally the motionless Prime. She hesitates, and moves forward, her brow furrowing with concentration. Spike wipes the sweat off his brow and focuses on the hologird. Krystal mutters to herself, "I..." Firestar looks at Krystal, and says quietly, "Krystal, be ready to help Rodimus..." Krystal blinks worriedly, and looks back. The transfer monitor remains roughly flat, wavering faintly, although the readout hooked to Rodimus's neural activity still reports irregular sharp peaks of activity. Firestar holds a steady hand on Rodimus shoulder, watching his monitors. Spike says, "Damm..why isn't it working.." Spike makes some more corrections.. Firestar says, "Easy Spike, it's going to be a while for Rodimus to find what he is lookin for.." Spike says, "I know..but..wait..what's.." Spike corrects.."Thought I had a response..sorry." Krystal fidgets, and takes a few deep breaths before heaving herself up onto the table where Rodimus is. "Maybe I can help him..." Firestone says, "C'mon..." Firestar says, "Just take it easy...." Firestone says, "We love you, Prime... Arcee is here for you, Rod... Elita is here for you, Optimus..." Spike looks at Firestar.."What if we divert more neural energy directly to the main CPU? Firestar nods to Krystal, "If you can..." Firestar says, "It might damage Rodimus' neural net, beyond repair..." Spike nods and figured as much. Firestar says, "We're just going to have to be patient...and praying is suggested..." Spike stands up and streaches his back. It's obvious he's been working without stop way too long.. Firestar frowns, "Don't you dare do this Rodimus..." Krystal nods, closing her eyes and drawing her knees up to her chest as she rests a hand on Rodimus. "Okay....here we go, Rod...let's see if I can't give you a hand...hang on." Kup says, "C'mon Spike. Remember how you're father would work? I know you are as dedicated as he is. Lean against my leg if you have to." Rodimus Prime shifts slightly on the table, murmuring incoherently to himself.. at least it sounds like it's to himself.. Spike says, "Firestar..I could slow down repair to the transform system..let the energy be used better elsewhere." Spike nods and takes Kup up on the offer for a few seconds. Firestar says, "Some of his systems are already at peak." Lynn watches quietly. Spike says, "Lynn..can you help me?" Spike says, "Monitor the energon regulator. Make sure the betamax leval doesn't go over 8.2" Firestar says, "Damn, subsystems are in the red." Kup nods in agreement with Firestar, "She's right Spike, see if you can reroute some of that energy." Firestar starts closing off some of the clamps. Spike cusses..****! Rodimus Prime shakes his head vaguely, his expression tightening in a faint scowl. Spike says, "Rerouting energy from transform to subspacial folds." Lynn says, "I don't know anything about this, Spike!" Firestone says, "If you need a power shunt..." Firestone says, "It worked for Galvatron... you can use my systems like he did Airwolf's." Spike says, "Just keep your eye on that dial (points) if it goes over 8.2 tell me. It's a 5 now." Lynn okays. The neural readouts are peaking higher now, even more irregularly, the overall activity gauge rising steadily. Krystal murmurs quietly to Rodimus, fliching slightly at the mention of Galvatron before she gathers her full concentration again. Firestar says, "If it hits above 105% I'm pulling him out Spike." Spike nods.."I know..if we don't we lose them both.." Firestar says, "He's at 98% and rising." Lynn watches the dial...'6 -- 6.3... Firestar says, "Krys, need a contact?" Kup looks down at Rodimus, "C'mon lad..." Spike says, "Come on Optimus.. fight!" Firestone says, "Star, I can handle a power overload, if you need a circuit breaker..." Krystal slowly works her hand into a loose fist, opening and closing it again as she tries to encompass Rodimus's consciousness with her own calm. Lynn says, "Jumped ot 6.7... 6.9 now..." Firestar says, "100.5%" Kup says, "Come on...." Lynn says, "7.1 -- 7.2..." The neural activity suddenly levels out and plateaus at 102 and holds... Firestar says, "102%...." Firestar says, "He's fighting it..." Krystal clenches her jaw...."Come on, please...." Spike says, "Damn..too fast. Firestar..rerouting from both transform and subspace link to weapons..going to main CPU.." Firestar tightens the hand on Rodimus' shoulder. Firestar says, "Be careful Spike, we cant shut off the systems too quickly." Lynn says, "Dial's at 7.5 -- up to 7.7 now..." Spike says, "I know..decreasing to minimal leval..all systems have flow.." Spike says, "Just some are more than others." Krystal frowns, trying to find that which Rodimus is looking for... Spike says, "Lynn..keep your eye on it..don't let it jump on you.." Kup looks as most of Prime's involuntary systems are close to being online. Spike starts to say a prayer from childhood.. Firestar says, "Weapons are spiking out..." Lynn twists her hads together... "It's at 7.9 -- and still rising..." Firestar says, "We're losing Rodimus!" Spike says, "No..!" Kup says, "Get him outta there!" Spike says, "Stablizing all systems!" Lynn whimpers. Firestar pops off the cap on the hypo spray. Spike says, "Bringing flows back to normal levals!" Firestar says, "Still spiking, 115%" Firestone says, "Try routing into the six wheeled thing." Krystal yelps. Spike says, "Rerouting to roller..." Firestar shoves the hypo home and injects. Firestone says, "And the trailer... maybe that'd help?" Spike says, "Trying..Trying..come on Roller..be there.." Firestar says, "117%, comeon dammit!" Rodimus Prime grips the sides of the table spasmodically, frame starting to shake under the stress. Krystal says, "Rodimus!" Firestar says, "I've got stress fractures across the board, he's breaking up, shut it down! SHUT IT ALL DOWN!" Spike says, "Trailer and Roller starting to vibrate..shutting down!" Lynn says, "Spike! The dial's at 8.3!" The readout monitor drops suddenly, sharply. Down to 20%, then remains there for several minutes. Firestar says, "No...." Firestar says, "I'm too late..." Krystal sucks her breath in sharply, her eyes squeezed shut. Spike shoves the neural systmes to 0..!! Kup says, "You can't be! Bring him out of it!" Firestar says, "Come on Rodimus." Firestone says, "Arcee..." Spike scurries to save Optimus's systems from decaying. Firestone says, "Get Arcee..." Spike transmits a message via radio. Firestar lifts Krystal up and gently moves her, and opens up Rodimus chest, pulling out the emergency field kit. Firestar says, "I need energon feed, stat!" Spike says, "Firestar..is Rodimus disconnected from Optimus!" Krystal grits her teeth, her hands balled into fists, struggling to hang on. "He's still there....I've got him...." Firestar throws a hand up, knocking the helmet off, "He's out now!" Firestone says, "Here." Firestone puts down a large, glowing crystal. Rodimus Prime blinks a few times woozily, starting to come out of it, then lashes out suddenly at Firestar and rolls completely off the table, landing hard on his feet and almost managing to keep his balance for a moment before crashing to the floor. "Dammit, I HAD it--" Firestone says, "Feed off this." Spike says, "Activating stasis field around Optimus..sealing him off from Rodimus!" Firestar gets thrown into the wall. Firestone gives her sister the crystal. Firestar says, "OOF!" Firestone erps, and takes the crystal back before it blows up. Firestone picks up the energon crystal. Lynn looks utterly confused. Rodimus Prime sits on the ground on his hands and knees, sides heaving from the exertion, staring blankly at the floor. Firestar says, "Spike, status on Optimus!" Krystal gasps and opens her eyes, her chest heaving with her breath. "Rodimus!" she spits out the word. Spike stares at the readouts.."Stable..no life signs..but he's not decaying past the point of no return.." Firestar launches up and goes over to Rodimus, trying to helping him up to his feet. Rodimus Prime drops his head and lets out a long, drawn-out groan, flopping over and scooting back against the wall, his head lolling slightly to one side. "I... HAD it..." Spike says, "No one's blaming you Rodimus." Firestar says, "Its my fault...I panicked and pulled him out..." Rodimus Prime mumbles, "No... had to... get out..." Krystal nods solemnly as she moves around slowly to look at Rodimus. Rodimus Prime looks up, wincing as he tries to move his head. "I hit overload, didn't I?" Spike stares blankly for the longest time at the panels.. Lynn sighs softly. Firestar says, "You did Rod..." Spike asks only one question..softly.."why..?" as he glares at the console that tells him..in no certain terms..that he failed. Firestar says, "I wasn't about to loose you..." Firestar looks over at Spike and asks herself the same question, "Why...?" Lynn says, "I shouldn't have let her leave..." Spike says, "By every right and law..it should have worked.." Rodimus Prime mumbles, "Energon... I feel like I just ran a gauntlet.." Firestar sits on the table and buries her head in her hands. Spike slumps into a chair, drained past a leval he never knew existed. Rodimus Prime says a bit more clearly, "We're not done yet, Spike.." Firestar gets down an energon line and gives it to Rodimus, "Fill back up..." Lynn slams her fist down on her hoverchair in frustration. Firestone says, "What went wrong? The systems peaked early." Spike says, "I know Rodimus. If I have to stay here all night I'll get this to work." Krystal looks carefully at Rodimus. "You need to rest before attempting that again..." Firestone says, "Why did the systems peak early?" Firestone says, "Sis?" Spike says, "It was like..he was there..then he wasn't..like a door opening..then closing." Firestar says, "I'm with you Spike, I have no idea Stone." Spike says, "He didn't step through." Rodimus Prime snaps open a port on his wrist and locks down the feed line quickly, slumping back against the wall in relief. "I.. I dunno why.. I thought I had it.." Krystal glances down quietly. Lynn rubs her hand slowly, grimacing. Firestar sits down, and quietly looks at her datapads, trying to figure out how this failed... Spike starts to make more caculation, clearly pushing himself even further than before. Spike mutters.."maybe if I cross configure the systems with original designs.." Lynn tries to see how badly she just hurt her hand... Firestone says, "Well, I thought too much energy was going through." Rodimus Prime says unsteadily, "I'm just not built to handle information transfers like that, I guess." Firestone says, "We need Wheeljack." Firestar says, "Gee thanks for the vote of confidence, Stone." Firestone says, "Sis, did you duplicate Roller and the Trailer for the new chassis?" Firestar says, "Stone, we've done all that, and it still didn't work." Kup tries to lighten the mood, "No, he would have blown something up." Spike seems to push reality out and focuses on the board in front of him..."If I re-wire..." Krystal moves quietly next to Rodimus. Lynn sighs. "Whatever..." Rodimus Prime stuggles to his feet, half-sliding back down the wall before regaining his balance. "We can.. still do it." Spike starts to crawl under the computer board, looking at re-wiring the entire ssytem. Firestar places a small part of her hand on Spike, "No....you know and I know that it won't work..." Firestone says, "Not enough data transfer..." Kup looks down at Spike, "Spike, you tried. Maybe we can try again, but all three of you need to rest before we do." Spike says, "No." Firestone says, "Maybe if we hook Arcee in parallel with Rodimus?" Firestar says, "Stone, that will not help." Kup gestures at Spike, Rodimus, and Firestar. Firestone says, "You understand my logic, right sis?" Firestone says, "Okay." Firestone says, "We need Whiz." Rodimus Prime says loudly, "I was--" he blinks a few times and readjusts the energon feed, then tries again in a more normal tone, "I was in there. No. LISTEN to me. I was in the Matrix. I had the information right there. I just couldn't manage the transfer." Lynn says, "Or Dreamflight." Spike says, "I'm going to make this work..the entire universe is depending on us." Firestar says, "Maybe the Matrix doesn't want you to..." Krystal says, "Rodimus..." Spike tries to pick up a tool, but his hand is shaking very badly. Firestone says, "Why couldn't you do it, Rod?" Firestone says, "Tell us?" Firestar says, "Maybe Whiz was right. The Matrix picked you, Rodimus. And it doesnt want to let go..." Lynn glides over to Spike. Firestone says, "Maybe it is time to let a warrior rest. Or not." Rodimus Prime slams his fist into the table. "No! I'm not gonna give up now! Firestar, you've been inside me enough times, can you rig up a relay to hook the Matrix up to the main computer and get IT to transfer the right files? I know what they are, I can direct it. My body just won't handle it." Krystal jumps. Lynn mutters to Spike, "... over what... now,... no... to..." Firestar blinks and thinks..."Yes, dammit, yes I can! Spike, get over here, we ain't outta this yet! Krystal swallows, letting her breath out uneasily. Spike looks at Lynn and although he looks like he's not even hearing her..he nods at Lynn and smiles at her, jumping a bit at Firestar's voice. Rodimus Prime checks his fuel levels and yanks the feed out. "Let it do the hard part, I've already done the groundwork.." Firestar says, "This is gonna take time though, at least 20 Earth hours to reconfigure." Spike looks at Firestar and nods Rodimus Prime shakes his head. "Doesn't have to be that elaborate.. just enough to download the information. Doesn't have to be a full connection like I've got here." Firestar says, "Spike, reconfigure the transmitter to configure for the Matrix...Rodimus...one problem, to do this, we will need the Matrix itself..." Firestone says, "Rod..." Spike says, "No problem Rodimus.." Firestone says, "Better safe than sorry. Full connection. And take the time for everyone to rest." Spike says, "Lynn..my tools." Firestone says, "Spike, that means you." Rodimus Prime nods. "I know. I can handle it." Lynn hands over the toolkit. Spike says, "We gonna get this thing.." looks at Firestone.."I'm fine." Firestone says, "Spike go to sleep." Spike says, "I said I'm fine. Thanks Lynn." Firestone says, "I don't want you to cause any damage to Rod." Firestone says, "Or Optimus." Firestar says, "Spike, if we take out the lines from the helmet, can we plug it directly into the Matrix?" Spike says, "I won't." Spike says, "Maybe..yes!" Spike runs over to the transmitter.. Spike says, "It's all interlinked. Just a direct feed will need more montering devices to watch.." Firestone says, "Sis, where is Whiz?" Firestar nods to Spike, "Get it done quickly, while we still have Optimus going." Spike says, "The Matrix will know what needs to be done..all we have to do is provide it the means." Firestar says quickly, "I dont know Stone, go find her." Spike says, "Lynn..servo driver and mega wrench." Krystal turns slightly to pace a few steps, trying to let her feelings out in an uneasy breath. Rodimus Prime smiles wearily, "Well, that and a little nudge from me at the right points." Lynn erms, and hands over what she hopes are the right tools. Spike receives a radio transmission from Swoop. Spike says, "Thanks.." Lynn receives a radio transmission. Spike transmits a message via radio. Firestar switches off her radio. Firestone says, "Okay." Spike changes the connections to link directly to the Matrix... Firestar snaps off her radio, not wanting any distractions. Firestone walks off. Firestone says, "Cuse me..." Firestone leaves to the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the west. Firestone has left. Firestar says, "Rodimus...the Matrix...if you please." Spike hands the altered wiring harness to Firestar. Firestar starts testing the connectors from the transmitter. Rodimus Prime pauses uneasily, then slowly unhooks the catch on his chestplate. "How long will this take?" Firestar says, "Not too long, 30 astrominutes." Spike receives a radio transmission. Transmission from Double-Take: Permission to enter laboratory and aid, sir. Sidearm enters from the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the west. Sidearm has arrived. Sidearm comes into the area, her movements as graceful as ever. Rodimus Prime performs a short mental calculation, grimaces faintly, then drags together his wits and tugs the hatch open, removing the Matrix with a grim cast to his face. "Do it." Sidearm enters silently, she stands to the side as she observes. Lynn blinks. The Matrix An oddly-shaped artifact that seems to exude power, knowledge, and an overwhelming charisma like you've never before beheld. Bright, glittering blue cascades from within the bronze metal housing, unmarred despite countless millenia. Gazing deeper into the heart of the Matrix, you sense an all-pervading feeling of calmness wash over you, a sense of vastness, of incredible, uncontemplatible age.... Rather like pondering the intricacies of a black hole -- while being sucked in. Firestar takes the Matrix and hooks it up to the transmitter. Spike transmits a message via radio. Krystal locks her eyes on Rodimus, a faint expression of horror crossing in them. Firestar sets the Matrix down, and finishes the connections..."Now then..." Firestar says, "Lets hope the Matrix knows what its doing....I have no way of reading this..." Rodimus Prime slams his chestplate shut and leans heavily on the table, his systems trying to reroute the sudden power shift. Sidearm studies the Matrix again, never really getting used to how often she's seen it. "I came just in time?" Rodimus Prime mumbles, "Lemme... lemme see the readouts.. I know where to go." Kup looks over, "Rodimus?" Firestar says, "Go ahead Rodimus." Lynn watches, confused yet again... Firestar says quietly and quickly, "Ready Spike?" Spike nods and puts his hand on the transfer switch. Double-Take enters from the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the west. Double-Take has arrived. Firestar says, "Rodimus, ready?" Double-Take comes in, carrying a datapad. Double-Take takes a position at a monitoring terminal. Rodimus Prime drops heavily into a chair in front of the main monitor station, sliding his hands uncertainly over the controls. Spike says, "Just say when Firestar." Lynn has partially disconnected. Rodimus Prime mumbles, "I'm *wince* ready." Firestar nods to Spike, "Do it." Spike turns the switch on, allowing the transfer. Krystal bites her tongue, her brow creasing with worry. The transfer monitor peaks SHARPLY and remains at an insanely high level, the computer subsystems whining as they struggle to keep up with the sudden immense information flow. Sidearm pulls out a scanner to observe the proceedings and looks pretty as a background character for today's episode of As Cybertron Turns. Firestar blinks. Rodimus Prime frowns and reroutes a few subsystems. "C'mon, narrow it down..." Lynn twists her hads together. Double-Take BLINKS at his monitoring terminal, almost overloading from the energy blast. Spike leans against the wall and watches the transer. Lynn watches, more nervously this time. Rodimus Prime slowly shuts down tributary information flows, channeling the computers resources into a specific funnel with shaking hands, optics fixed, almost unfocused, on the rapidly scrolling lines of code. Double-Take quicckly adjusts the display callibration just so they can see how far it goes. Rodimus Prime mutters to himself, "No,..." You mutter to yourself, "No, that's not it... here. I remember that.." Krystal frowns and peers at Rodimus. Sidearm watches Rodimus' for a brief moment, she is rather curious to who around here is best at handling these situations. Krystal moves closer to Rodimus, looking up at him. Spike focuses on the transfer. Double-Take says under his breath, "C'mon, you can do it..." Kup's face is more grim than ever, "Come on Optimus, do it again, fight back." Lynn murmurs something. Rodimus Prime says hoarsely, "That's it.. that's the feed. Spike, open up the flood gate." Sidearm checks the progress briefly. Spike opens the floodgate.."It's all yours, Rodimus. " Double-Take says a little prayer under his breath, and continues keeping the instruments from overloading. Krystal swallows nervously, her eyes wide. "Rodimus...." Rodimus Prime punches a command on his terminal and leans back abruptly in his seat, burying his face in one hand. Spike blinks Lynn mutters to herself, "... God... please..." Kup says, "Rodimus, what is it?" Krystal blinks, staring at Rodimus. Spike says, "Rodimus..?" Double-Take turns towards Prime, noticing him holding his head. Rodimus Prime looks up at the transfer progress between his fingers. "It's nothin--" he pauses and forces a deep breath as his voice cracks, then says softly, "It's nothing, Kup. I can handle it." Lynn twists her hands together. Krystal's eyes narrow as she frowns at Rodimus. Spike says, "If you need to shut it down Rod..tell me." Rodimus Prime shakes his head adamantly. "No. Do it. Do it right. I can take it." Spike nods and puts his hand over the button..just in case. Krystal presses a fist against her mouth, her other hand slapping down at her side in worried frustration at Rodimus. Rodimus Prime squeezes his temples, grimacing tightly, wrapping his other hand in a shaking death-grip around the arm of his chair. Sidearm says, "Rodimus, do you need something to relax yourself with?" Double-Take says, "You're doing great, Prime..." Lynn twists her hands together more, biting her lip. Krystal glances at Sidearm and nods quickly. "Perhaps you could have it ready...." Spike smiles reassuringly at Lynn and Krystal. Rodimus Prime shakes his head adamantly. "No! If I drop my guard, it... just. Don't." Sidearm pulls out a small injector, slips a glass canister into it, and then stands near Rodimus. She smiles slightly. "Okay, I won't for now but if you change your mind. I will be right here, Rodimus." Rodimus Prime mumbles, "Not my MIND I'm worried about.." Spike blinks.. The transfer monitor reads at 63% and rising. Spike looks at Rodimus, understanding what's going on. Lynn blinks. "... oh." Krystal nods to Lynn. Sidearm waits for Optimus' body to be raised into the sky during a lightning storm and for lightning to strike it. Rodimus Prime mutters, "C'mON, how much longer...?" Spike says, "Almost Rodimus..almost.." Rodimus Prime looks up blearily at his terminal monitor and makes a small adjustment to the feed. Double-Take says, "We're almost there..." Krystal glances at the terminal, and quickly back at Rodimus, stepping closer to him. Spike says, "It's at 79 percent..almost Rodimus.." Double-Take says, "It's rising FAST." Spike says, "80...81.."" Kup looks impatiently. Lynn twists her hands together yet again.... Spike says, "87..88" Spike says, "Hang on Rodimus..almost there." Mosaic enters from the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the west. Mosaic has arrived. Mosaic walks in, each stride echoing purpose. Double-Take says, "20 seconds at this rate..." Rodimus Prime's breath rattles in his throat as he tightens his fists over the arms of his chair, the metal creaking in protest. Lynn gives a quick nod to Mosaic. Mosaic nods and stands silently Double-Take sits at a monitoring station. Spike says, "10 seconds.." Krystal stiffens. Mosaic receives a radio transmission. Mosaic says, "Swoop's on guard duty, Rodimus" Sidearm glances at the body. "This will be something to remember ..." Double-Take says, "5...4..." Spike says, "Almost..almost.." Double-Take's instruments start making lewd noises in protest. Kup receives a radio transmission. Spike says, "You got it Roddy.." Double-Take says, "2...1..." Krystal mutters to Rodimus Prime, "Hang... almost there...you're doing great...don't..." Krystal whispers "Hang on...you're almost there...you're doing great...don't give in.." Sidearm watches Krystal coach Rodimus as if he was trying to hit a grand slam and smirks at the pep talk. Rodimus Prime emits a small noise somewhere between a whimper and a squeak, fighting something HARD. Spike says, "You got it Rodimus.." Krystal cringes. Lynn bites her lips hard. It starts to bleed slightly. Rodimus Prime grates, "It's... done?" Spike says, "Done!" Spike stops the transfer, letting the energy flow back into Rodimus. Kup transmits a message via radio. Double-Take says, "Energy levels returning to normal." Rodimus Prime almost relaxes, then catches himself. "Unhook it. Now. Please. I can't--" Spike unhooks it.."Your clear Roddy Double-Take goes over towards Rod. Sidearm says, "Would you like that sedative, Rodimus? Or maybe some energon?" Spike slumps against the wall, exahused.. Rodimus Prime slams one hand down over the Matrix with a look of desperation and tightens his grip over it fiercely, the shaking slowly easing. Kup says, "Well Spike?" Spike says, "He's ok..transfer finished. Download compleated." Lynn touches her lower lip, blinks, and wipes at it with a tissue. Double-Take runs a scan on Rod. Sidearm glacnes at the body. "Hmmmm..." Lynn says, "Did it work?" Spike checks the monitors.. Double-Take looks up from scanning Rod. Spike says, "Datadownload complete." Double-Take says, "But did it WORK?" Rodimus Prime just sits there for several minutes, letting the power seep back into his systems before wearily leaning back in his chair and replacing the Matrix in its berth. "Don't TELL me I just went through that for nothing." Sidearm waits for the body to jump off the table and *do* something. The monitors hooked to Optimus's systems report full energon levels and normal operating capacity, but he shows no signs of stirring. Krystal lets her breath out and looks up at Rodimus closely. Spike shakes his head..'Nothing yet..' Double-Take says, "Take it easy Rod, you've been through a lot, recover a bit first..." Mosaic says, "Do we stand down?" Sidearm says, "Spike, now what?" Spike says, "I..don't know right now. The transfer should have reactivated his systems..but we need a full scan.." You say, "Oh, come ON.." Airskimmer enters from the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the west. Airskimmer has arrived. Airskimmer races into the room with whoosh of air-jets. Krystal says, "Roddy, please...take it easy." Spike says, "Rodimus..this isn't switching on a light bulb.." Airskimmer crashes into the lab at top speed and tries to TF in the air. Firestone enters from the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the west. Firestone has arrived. Rodimus Prime slides out of his seat, wavering a bit unsteadily. "But it HAD to work--" The airskimmer unfolds into the female Autobot Whiz, who looks around without much interest. Whiz lands gracefully, wobbles, slips, and crashes onto the ground. "oof." Spike shakes his head,, Sidearm looks over her shoulder. "Nice of her to make such an entrance." Rodimus Prime yells and stumbles backward, losing his meagre balance and crashing to the floor. Double-Take says, "He could need some stimulants, or something further to revive him." Krystal says, "It will take some time, Rodimus....the neural net has to have a chance reorient itself...Rodimus!"" Lynn says, "Rodimus!" Whiz scrambles up and sees the still-motionless body. "Oh good! I didn't miss it!" Double-Take kneels by Rod, and takes out his medkit, running a scan. Mosaic says, "Rodimus??" Whiz blinkblinks. Mosaic runs over to Rodimus and scans the body. Double-Take scans Prime, and gets out chemicals to administer. Spike runs over to Eodimus Rodimus Prime grumbles and tries to get back to his feet, hampered by the medics. "I'm fine, guys, really.." Sidearm shakes her head towards Whiz. Krystal drops to her knees, safely out of Double-Take's way, closing her eyes as he does her own scan on Rodimus. Mosaic says, "Get him into the medbay...^" Whiz notices the glance and looks round, mystified. "What?" You say, "Just.. gimme some time to recover." Double-Take says, "You want something? I got ener-chloric-7, should help you regain some strength..." Double-Take pulls out a hypospray-type thingy. Mosaic says, "Get him into med bay. I want him completely checked out." Sidearm ignores Whiz, she sees plenty of people on Rodimus, she heads over to Optimus and stares curiously at him. Whiz says, "Wha...? What happened to Rodimus?" Mosaic says, "Get him TO the medbay..NOW!" Whiz's mental gears grind slowly. Rodimus Prime gets touchy. "I'm FINE. Now." Lynn gets out of the way. Mosaic looks angry. Mosaic says, "Rodimus - I take no chances." Double-Take tries to help Rod up, but he's obviously not capable of even lifting the much larger Autobot. Mosaic says, "I want you in the medbay right now for a check up." Mosaic looks indignant. Whiz's mouth makes an embarassed 'O' and she blushes, trying to hide herself in a corner. Rodimus Prime sighs. "Nothing to see.. systems are just recovering, that's all..." Mosaic says, "Rodimus as ACTING director of medical operations of Autoboy city until Viper's return - I am giving you an order as your medical doctor." Double-Take gives an injection to Rod, "This'll help you stop that dizzy feeling and your legs giving out." Rodimus Prime struggles to his feet, leaning heavily on Double-Take until he can transfer his weight to the table and stands there for a moment, shaking his head. Mosaic says, "Come on..lets help him to the medbay" Lynn leaves to the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the west. Lynn has left. Double-Take can barely keep from collapsing under Rod's considerable weight, and looks VERY relieved when he gets his weight off. Mosaic says, "Clear a path..." Mosaic says, "Come on..." Mosaic leaves to the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the west. Mosaic has left. Rodimus Prime sighs and stumbles out of the lab, his optics trailing miserably across Optimus's body, then to the floor. Double-Take looks over to Op's body sadly, but only for a second, then he returns to the task at hand, helping his considerably larger leader to the medbay. Krystal rubs her temples slowly, sighing heavily. Sidearm says, "What do you want done with the new body?" You say, "Just.. leave it for now. We'll think of something." Rodimus Prime sighs and trails out the door. You move west to the Main Lobby - Second Floor... Main Lobby - Second Floor Contents: Mosaic, Trailbreaker, Carly Lynn enters from below. Lynn has arrived. Double-Take enters from the Laboratory to the east. Double-Take has arrived. Trailbreaker says, "Yes?" Double-Take stays by Prime, lest he need someone to fall on top of. Mosaic says, "Help Double Take bring Prime to the Medical bay" You say, "Really, guys, I'm okay now.." Lynn says, "Well excuse us for being concerned about you, Rod." Trailbreaker says, "Rodimus? What happened?" Rodimus Prime sighs miserably. "Nothing, Trailbreaker. Absolutely.. nothing." Trailbreaker looks at Mosaic, wondering if to take Rodimus to the medbay. Mosaic says, "Do it" Mosaic says, "I'll follow" Lynn gets out of the way. Rodimus Prime drags himself defeatedly to the gravlift. You move downward to the Main Lobby - First Floor... Main Lobby - First Floor You move south to the Repair Bay... Repair Bay Contents: Strange Rock, Plexiglass container, Viper, Recharging Station, Scanner, Med-Comm Mosaic says, "I'm sorry Prime, this is for your own safety." Trailbreaker follows. Rodimus Prime grumbles, "It doesn't matter. Nothing does." Mosaic says, "Yes, it does." Mosaic smiles at Viper. Mosaic says, "Viper - we need a level 7 scan of Rodimus Prime" Mosaic says, "EVERYTHING - leave nothing out" Double-Take says, "Particularly the neurological pathways..." Rodimus Prime sighs. "Guys, really..." Viper smiles, standing up grabbing his medscanner, "what the matter" he says as he starts the scan? Mosaic says, "Just precautionary" Trailbreaker walks over to Double-Take. Rodimus Prime sits down on a table and buries his face in his hands. "Near overload. That's all. I'm all right now." Mosaic looks at Prime. "Prime, if it happened to one of us, you'd DEMAND we get checked out, wouldn't you?" Trailbreaker mutters to Double-Take, "... with..." Double-Take mutters to Trailbreaker, "... transfer didn't work,... to... neurological pathways halfway..." Whiz enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the north. Whiz has arrived. Whiz wanders into the room to see if anything interesting is happening. Rodimus Prime groans softly to himself. Mosaic smiles. "I thought so." Mosaic looks up at Rodimus Prime's monitor, checking his vital signs. Double-Take gives Prime something for the headache. Whiz slips in quietly, trying not to be noticed, and waits. Viper says, "I'll tell ya that in a moment, Prime, could you take your face out of your hands for a moment?" Trailbreaker says, "Sounds great." Rodimus Prime sighs and drops his hands, looking up. His gaze is level with Whiz's for a bare second, then he looks away.. "Just stress, really. I'll be fine in a while." Viper runs the sensor over Rodimus Prime's head, looking at the readout and turning it around to show Mosaic. "Few residual EM spikes here..." he points, "...and here." Mosaic mmm hmms. Mosaic says, "Glad we caught em." Mosaic says, "Left alone they could have effected his jumpers..and his memory." Double-Take says, "When I scanned him there was residual static all over his neural net, some off the scale..." Double-Take says, "You'd better check those out too." Mosaic says, "Static on his NEURAL net?" Mosaic says, "God" Viper nods, "Yes, they could have done a good bit of pathway damage." Mosaic looks up at the ceiling and her optics dim. "Computer, activate voice command sequence. Code A44M. Authorization Mosaic." The computer in the corner of the room starts to whirr and beep. Finally, a voice answers. "Voice commands activated." Double-Take says, "It seems to have been mostly disipated." Mosaic sighs. Double-Take says, "But we should still get out what's in there..." Mosaic says, "Activate and run static scan on Rodimus Prime" The computer beeps and a small scanning device lowers from the ceiling and comes to a halt in front of Prime Viper frowns, "Prime, what in the world would have near every system in you at threshold stress capacity... did you just run a marathon?" Viper says, "and I'm not talking neural net here..." Rodimus Prime grunts, "You could say that.." Mosaic watches the scanner slowly travel around Prime's body and start to click as it reads. Viper looks at Mosaic, then over to Whiz and back to Prime, "why do I get the feeling nobody clues me in on things till something is broke?" You say, "I'm NOT broken.." Mosaic says, "Don't look at me.. I just found out" Viper looks up, "Figure of speech, Boss... Chill out" Mosaic watches the readings come up on the screen Rodimus Prime shudders faintly and lies down on the table. Mosaic gasps. Mosaic says, "My God." Viper catches Prime by the shoulder and eases him down, "Good idea, lying down that is." Mosaic says, "Viper - we gotta get an EM absorber in here NOW" Viper bites his lip, "We don't have one online...." Mosaic says, "Well, we'd better..LOOK at the static around his neural core" Viper says, "The one that was here still has parts on requisition." Rodimus Prime mumbles at the ceiling, "I'm all right, really. Just.. tired.. feel like an entire regiment took turns kicking me.." Mosaic says, "What can we do in the interim" Whiz's optics roam around the lab, taking in the scanners and readings, then return to gazing at the floor. Viper bites his lip, "I...I don't know" Rodimus Prime says unsteadily, "Whiz... I'm.. I'm sorry.." Whiz looks up in surprise. "But... I'm sorry..." Whiz says, "What're you sorry for?" Viper says, "we need something that can... what about my field emmiters?" Rodimus Prime sighs defeatedly. "I don't know." Viper says, "Can you, Primus, just take the parts out of me....if they short they short...I can deal without a shield, we need the absorber online" Mosaic says, "What parts do we need?" Viper opens up his chest, "The absorber is in the storage room, I'll give you what you need..." Mosaic says, "Viper - now wait a sec." Whiz sets her jaw. "You can try it again until it works. And like you said... you had to have the courage to try. I should have seen that from the beginning." Mosaic looks at Prime. Whiz says, "I'm the one who's sorry. Don't you try taking that away from me too, or you'll just leave me more confused than ever." You say, "But I don't know what more I can DO.. everything checks out fine, there's just.. nothing there." Mosaic says, "Ok, Viper...lets have it - we have to get this done" Viper slides out a panel, and gives Mosaic a look, "good" Viper detatches an EM grid connector, and his optics dim slightly, "Woo...fun" Whiz fidgets, appearing to hold something back. Mosaic says, "You are going to be all right?" Viper takes out his control array and flicks a couple switches, swaying slightly, "Fine, I assume you see where these go" he smiles, trying to banter up a little confidence in here. Viper closes up his chest and turns back to Prime, "This'll all be over soon, Boss." You say, "Really, it's not that serious, don't act like I'm on my deathbed here or anything.." Mosaic says, "Rodimus - do you know what happens when static builds up around the neural net?" You say, "No..." Whiz refrains from comment about the choice of words. Viper summons a hypo from subspace and presses it into Rodimus' neck, "Yeah but its gonna feel like your the center lightning rod in a big electrical storm for a little bit." Whiz says, "Ever seen one of those 'this is your brain on drugs' commercials with the frying egg?" Rodimus Prime smiles weakly. "Again?" Mosaic says, "If ANYTHING happens to discharge it, your mental net should have a meltdown." Whiz manages a grin. Rodimus Prime counts on his fingers. "that'll make.. what? The... third time tonight?" Whiz says, "And then you'd have to give the Matrix to me, to carry on the punk-to-leader tradition, and nobody wants that." Viper smiles, "That hypo will take the edge off, I promise" Rodimus Prime shudders at the mention of the Matrix and falls silent. Whiz eeps and her grin fades. "I guess that scenario is scarier than I thought." Mosaic runs out with the part You say, "I don't think it could come close to what I just went through in any case, Viper.." Mosaic comes back in carrying a large flat cartridge like device. "Ok, got it." Mosaic opens up the front panel of the computer and inserts a card. Mosaic closes the computer and pushes a button Whiz sighs. "Sorry I was late. I had go on the surface of the ocean... still don't quite trust myself to fly over the water. Or over anything, for that matter. And there was choppy surf, and then the traffic in San Francisco was awful, and..." She realizes she is babbling pointlessly and goes quiet again. Mosaic says, "Computer - initialize EM absorber and activate." Viper gives Prime a smile, "Yeah, I'd bet" Mosaic says, "Subject: Rodimus Prime. Sensitivity level - ultra high" You say, "Don't worry about it, Whiz.." he voice turns sour. "Nothing happened except me trying to short-circuit myself." Viper motions everyone back, "back off, I don't want you getting caught in this" Whiz looks uncomfortable suddenly, and retreats back against the wall. A LARGE flat square shaped rail lowers from the ceiling and stops at Prime's head. Mosaic says, "Commence in 5..4...3..2..1." Rodimus Prime remains uncertainly silent, gripping the edges of the table.. Mosaic watches as the rail lowers down Prime's body, glowing brightly as it sucks the excess static out of him Rodimus Prime grimaces sharply, his body tensing involuntarily under the sudden energy bleed. Viper walks to the computer beside Mosaic, "Computer, initiate static shielding of med-table 4b" The computer beeps. "Shield in place." Mosaic watches as the rail slows and stops, then starts to move upward, just as slowly Mosaic watches the monitor to make sure everything is allright Rodimus Prime groans softly. "Izzit.. over yet?" Mosaic says, "Almost, Prime..." Whiz says, "Just one more round with the cattle-prods and all should be just fine." Mosaic clicks off the rail and it rises into the ceiling. Mosaic says, "Ok..." Mosaic says, "Computer, do a followup scan on Rodimus Prime" the Computer activates the scanner and a warm blue light bathes Prime Rodimus Prime tries to hold still for the scan, blinking woozily. The scanner blinks off. NightThunder enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the north. NightThunder has arrived. The computer speaks. "Followup scan shows 99.8% of previous static energy has been depleted. NightThunder walks in, calm and serene and carrying some sort of large datapad. Rodimus Prime relaxes slowly. "So I'm all right, then?" Mosaic says, "You're fine, Prime...now...don't you feel better?" Mosaic looks up at the ceiling and tilts her head. "Computer, operation complete...deactivate voice command module. Code A44Z Authorization Mosaic2." The computer in the corner starts to slow its innter workings. The voice answers. "Commands deactivated.. proceed with normal operations." Mosaic goes over to Prime and scans him once more Rodimus Prime reaches up and touches his forehead uncertainly. "I.. think so. But I still didn't--" he passes his hand over his optics defeatedly. "I couldn't do it.." NightThunder watches Rodimus Prime with some concern, and punches keys furiously on her datapad. Mosaic says, "You Will, Prime. You WILL." Whiz says quietly, "I think I need to talk to you, when you're feeling better. Rodimus Prime sighs. "Am I okay to go now, Mosaic? Viper?" Mosaic says, "Absolutely, Prime....PLEASE let me know if you feel any dizziness - or odd feelings at all, ok?" Rodimus Prime mumbles a subdued affirmative and rolls off the table. "I c'n talk now, Whiz.." Whiz says, "Um, okay." Whiz fidgets. NightThunder punches one or two keys on her datapad. Mosaic sits down heavily. Rodimus Prime trails out the door, shoulders stooped under some weight only he can perceive. Whiz says, "Maybe this isn't the best time after all... you're worn out from all of that... I can just find you another time..." Caern enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the north. Caern has arrived. NightThunder looks curious and punches some more keys on the datapad. Rodimus Prime shrugs wearily. "Up to you. Whenever... doesn't matter anymore." You move north to the Main Lobby - First Floor... Main Lobby - First Floor Caern enters from the Repair Bay to the south. Caern says, "Prime?" Whiz enters from the Repair Bay to the south. Whiz wanders into the room to see if anything interesting is happening. Caern says, "Are you alright?" You say, "No." Whiz dashes in after Rodimus. Caern says, "Is there anything I can do to help?" Rodimus Prime just shakes his head. Whiz gives Caern a sorta helpless look. Caern says, "I take it your undertaking this evening was not successful." Whiz mutters to Caern, "I'm... do... best." Rodimus Prime clips, "No. It was not. Successful." Caern turns and nods slightly to Whiz. Caern turns to face Rodimus, "I am sorry Rodimus. I know how much you wanted this." Rodimus Prime says simply, "You can't." Caern pauses and glances at Whiz briefly before turning back to Rodimus, "You are probably right." Rodimus Prime looks down at the floor. "I.. don't think I can take sympathy right now. I'm sorry. I just.." he sighs, "I feel like something chewed me up and spit me out on the floor." Whiz mutters to Caern, "... to try... distract... somehow.... me... I..." Caern glances back at Whiz. His expression troubled. Whiz fidgets in the awkward silence. Whiz says, "Um...." Caern turns back to Rodimus, "If ...Clast were here I think he would know what to say." Rodimus Prime mumbles, "I think I'll just... I don't know, I need to rest or something. Don't worry about me, guys, it's my fault for getting so worked up." Caern chuckles slightly, "Unfortunately, Clast's gift with prose was not a portion of him that I retain. I do believe though that if you need to discuss things I have his ability to listen." Whiz says, "I still need to talk to you a bit. Um, maybe in your office, if you're heading that way?" Caern looks extremely uncomfortable and fidgets slightly. Rodimus Prime nods numbly. "Yeah. Yeah, that's fine.." Whiz says, "I still, uh, owe you some grovelling and such." You say, "No you don't." Whiz says, "Well, I practiced the grovelling, and now somebody's going to watch." Rodimus Prime shrugs noncommittally. "Whatever." You move upward... Main Lobby - Second Floor Whiz enters from below. Whiz tactfully positions herself to block a view of the laboratory door. Whiz says, "Go on, go on, I ran all the way across the ocean and I want a place to sit." Rodimus Prime doesn't remove his gaze from the floor, just shuddering slightly as he passes the lab. You move west to the office of the Autobot Leader... Office of Autobot Leader Obvious exits: Door leads to Main Lobby - Second Floor. Whiz enters from the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the east. Rodimus Prime drops wearily into his chair and slumps across his desk, head on his arms. Whiz perches upon the edge of the big desk. Whiz says, "Okay, regardless of whether you want to hear this or not, I came here to tell you that I'm sorry for the way I acted, and I'm going to say it." Rodimus Prime sighs softly. "Okay.." Whiz says, "You were right. You had to try. And you had the courage to do that, even when people like me were passing judgement. And when you did that, you were being exactly the kind of leader I keep telling you to be. Though it was hard for me to notice that at the time, because I was too busy listening to myself shout at everyone." Whiz smiles ruefully and patpats you on the shoulder. Rodimus Prime mumbles, "It's all right.. you're entitled to your opinion..." Whiz says, "I'm not entitled to get hysterical. And you're entitled to tell me I'm out of line." Whiz says, "Anyway, that's all over now, in the past, and I'd rather forget about the whole thing." You say, "I don't feel entitled to much of anything right now. Except maybe a kick in the head." Whiz sighs deeply. "But the thing is, I was afraid you'd get hurt, whether it worked or not. And now it hasn't, and.. well, I wish I'd been wrong." You say, "Why?" Caern enters from the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the east. Whiz says, "Why? You think I enjoy seeing you look like you'd just lost everything you'd ever cared about? I've never been so sorry to be right in my whole life." Caern pokes his head into the room, "Pardon the interruption Prime." Rodimus Prime grunts, "It's okay." Whiz is perched upon Rod's desk, he's still moping in the chair. Caern gazes at Whiz, then her feet and finally the desk she is perched upon before turning back to Rodimus. Caern says, "I've instructed Sidearm to make the prepartions to return Optimus to the Mausoleum. I just wanted to inform you of that fact." Whiz is perched *sitting* on the desk. Whiz ahems unhappily. "Um, that might be premature." Rodimus Prime says, "Okay.." quietly subdued. Rodimus Prime looks up wearily. "Whiz, we've tried everything.." Whiz says, "Er, I was kinda gong to get to that, but I was going to try to cheer you up first." Caern glances over at Whiz, "Is there some other approach that was not attempted." Whiz fidgets, kicking the side of the desk with her dangling feet unhappily. Caern looks piercingly at Whiz, "Well. You were about to say something." Whiz says, "I was, um, looking at the scans and the readouts in the lab when you all left. It looks like you did a lot more than you think tonight." Rodimus Prime looks like he'd demand an explanation if he weren't so exhausted already. Caern says, "Meaning what?" Whiz groans. "I don't want to be a part of this... I... Caern says, "You are neck deep in it." You say, "BUT.." Caern says, "Now out with it." You say, "Whiz, I nearly ripped myself apart over this. If there's something we missed.." Whiz says, "The scanners show that a massive amount of information was somehow transferred into the restored body at two distinct times. While they were working on Rodimus in the repair bay downstairs, I noticed that the EM signatures of the surge in his neural net matched the pattern of the information downloaded by the body in the lab." Whiz says, "The same thing worked some kind of lightning-magic on you both." Caern interrupts, "But there was no cortical activity in Optimus Prime's body after the transfer." Whiz says, "This may be a wild guess, but I'd say it was the Matrix. Something went into the body, but the body isn't *using* it yet." You say, "But why not?" Whiz says, "I... I don't know about that." Caern pauses and looks suddenly distant. He staggers back slightly and catches himself on the door. You say, "..Caern?" Whiz avoids meeting the gaze of either of them. Caern looks up, "Yes...um what." He looks shaken. Whiz looks grateful for the distraction. You say, "You fell." Caern jerks suddenly and his expression goes blank. Caern's optics flicker for a moment and then he glances around again. You say, "Caern, what is it." Caern speaks but his face has a distant look to it and his voice now sounds strangely modulated. "I ....don't....remember....who I am." Rodimus Prime looks between Caern and Whiz uneasily. Whiz looks jus as baffled as Rodimus. Caern stands rigidly and then he relaxes suddenly. Caern glances up at Rodimus and Whiz. "What?" Whiz blinkblinks. You say, "You're.. Caern. Why? What happened?" Whiz asks suspiciously, "Is there a full moon out? I hear that makes people act weird." Caern pauses, "I am not sure I know what you mean Prime." Whiz mutters to Caern, "Great... not... him like..." Caern turns and looks at Whiz, "What?" Whiz looks startled. "You mean that wasn't an act?" Caern's features begin to take on their customary irritated look, "By Primus, what are you two babbling about." Whiz shrugs. "Things were a lot less complicated in Australia. Maybe I need more vacation time. Rodimus Prime shakes his head wearily. "I don't even know anymore. Listen, if you guys are done, I think I really need to hit a rest cycle here.." Caern frowns at Whiz, "Whatever." Whiz sets her jaw. "Okay. One more thing." You say, "What's that?" Whiz seems to be dragging the words out of her mouth by force. "You were too busy looking for signs of life to watch the monitors closely. There is a reason that the body isn't responding, and it has nothing to do with the neural net. Try checking the power distribution conduits that route energon to the vital areas, I didn't see the power processing through the circuits." Caern begins muttering, "Personality transfer problem." over and over again and then stops suddenly and nods to Whiz. Whiz hops off of the desk and slaps her hands against each other, as if she is clearing them of dirt. "Thats as involved as I ever want to get with this project of yours. I hope it works, but only for the sake of my own sanity. Watching you mope makes me depressed." Rodimus Prime pauses and considers that, then tries to push himself up out of his chair. "I'll do it now.. unngh--" gripping the edge of his desk and sinking back down slowly. Caern moves forward, "Rodimus? Are you alright?" Whiz says, "Did I say now? You'll need help from the others anyway. Sit your afterburner down and get that rest you deserve. I know I should have waited to tell you, but you looked like someone stole your puppy." Rodimus Prime sighs. "Just tired, Caern. Exhausted. A steamroller ran over me or something." Rodimus Prime mumbles, "I don't have a puppy.." Caern nods slowly, "Whiz is right. YOu need to rest your circuits. I'll go on over and check the mineral samples." Caern turns towards the door. Whiz grumbles, "Look at me, you're making me lecture like Ultra Magnus. Now forget about this stupid project for a while and rest. See you tomorrow." You say, "Oh wait, you meant that figuratively... oh, nevermind." Whiz meanders over to the door. Caern turns and nods again to Prime. Caern leaves to the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the east. Caern has left. Whiz leaves to the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the east. Whiz has left.